Dark Deceit
by faery pink sparkle
Summary: She must save her lands from the dangerous fate of being overwhelmed by those who seek the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls. He must obtain the Jewel through whatever means necessary - even if it meant infiltrating the Palace using a guise. Neither of them could have guessed what Fate had planned for either of them. (Slightly AU)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha

**Author's Note:** I started writing this story around 5 or so years ago and had taken it down sometime last year thinking that I wouldn't continue it. But after getting back into reading/writing fanfiction (after many many years), I am re-uploading it and plan to continue. For those of you who have read this before, I apologise for the inconvenience of having taken it down and hope that you will continue to read it. For those of you that are new to this story, I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review :) Thanks!

* * *

Prologue

"Kagome dear, it's time to wake," a gentle voice called to the young girl. There was no movement. The woman smiled warmly at the bundle under the covers. She gave a gentle push and there was mumble from within. The top of a dark head appeared. The woman slowly pulled the covers back . "You have an exciting day ahead of you," she told the young girl.

With her dark locks sprawled around her, the Princess slowly opened her eyes. She gazed at her mother's loving face.

"We must get you ready. Your Champion awaits," her mother informed her.

The Princess was suddenly awake and alert. "I don't need one," she huffed with a pout.

Her mother gazed at her sternly, but her expression softened. "Your father and I believe that you do. Not only are you a princess, but you are also the Keeper of the Sacred Jewel. We cannot risk putting you in any more danger. More demons are coming to realize who you are and they will come for you" her mother paused momentarily, "Even humans."

The Princess made no reply as her mother helped her dress in her finest kimono of a pale tea green. She kneeled in front of her mother and waited patiently for her long tresses to be arranged accordingly.

"Besides," her mother continued, running her fingers through Kagome's raven hair, "Your father says that he is a nice man. He is of eighteen years- three years your senior. He is also a former monk who worked with our High Priestess, Lady Kaede. So he mustn't be all bad. But of course, you can decide for yourself." She gently turned her daughter so that they were face to face. "There," she smiled and Kagome found herself smiling back. The woman softly planted a kiss on her daughter's forehead, "Your father and brother are out there with him now."

Kagome sighed heavily, still very against the idea of having a Champion, but stood and walked towards the door of the room. "Oh mother," Kagome turned back upon remembering something that she wanted to ask.

"Yes, dear?"

"Where's Sango?" the Princess asked, referring to her best friend- the daughter of the local demon exterminator- who also happened to work at the Palace as a lady-in-waiting when she wasn't training with her family.

"I sent her out on an errand in the next village. She'll return later tonight," Kagome's mother replied. Kagome nodded and bowed quickly before leaving the room.

"Here she is!" a young boy exclaimed as the Princess entered the room. Holding her head high, Kagome walked as gracefully as she could towards her brother, Souta, and stood beside him.

"Ah!" a deep voice said, "I present to you, Daughter of the Higurashi Palace and Keeper of the Sacred Jewel, Princess Kagome." Her father presented her formally to the stranger that stood before her. "Kagome," her father continued, "I would like for you to meet your Champion, Miroku."

The young man bowed to her and she bowed to him. He smiled. Kagome eyed him with interest and curiosity, relaxing as she sensed an ease about him.

"It will be an honour to serve you, Princess," Miroku said with a smile.

"As proposed by her mother, the two of you are to spend the day together in order to get to know each other," Kagome's father interjected before any more could pass between the two. "What am I saying?," he looked at the two with a chuckle, "Seeing as Miroku is your Champion as of today, you'll be spending almost every waking moment together. You have all the time in the world to get to know each other."

Every waking moment? Though Miroku seemed nice enough, the idea still horrified Kagome to no end!

"A splendid idea, nonetheless," Miroku spoke casually.

"Can I go with them, father?" the heir to the throne asked.

"Don't be foolish, Souta. We must leave these two to themselves. Now, come along," he ushered his son out of the room.

With the other two gone, Miroku turned to face Kagome. "What shall we do today, Princess?"

Since she had no other choice in the matter, Kagome considered her options carefully before reaching her final decision, "I'd like to go for a walk in the forest." Never before had she set foot in that area. Her parents had never allowed it, saying that it would be much too dangerous. With a Champion by her side, surely it would be safe.

"Shall we go then, Princess?" Miroku asked enthusiastically as he placed his hand on Kagome's lower back to guide her out of the palace. But it was a little _too_ low for her liking.

The Princess blushed profusely, glad that Miroku couldn't see her face. "I don't think that that's an appropriate place to be touching me," she told him in the most even voice she could muster.

"Of course!" Miroku immediately took his hand away with an amused smile, "I'm sorry, Princess."

Kagome made her way to the front gates of the palace. The two guards bowed to her respectfully and she smiled at them in acknowledgment.

The Champion and Princess made their way through the village. Kagome observed Miroku carefully and noticed that his head would turn at the sight of every pretty village girl that passed them along the way.

"I don't ever recall monks being so openly aware of women," Kagome stated simply.

"I am a _former_ monk," Miroku corrected calmly, unfazed by the Princess' statement. "And I was the most honourable kind at that," he boasted with a grin.

"I'm sure you were," Kagome smirked, laughter in her chocolate eyes. "So if you aren't a monk anymore, why do you still carry your staff? And why do you wear those prayer beads around your wrist?"

Miroku turned serious as he looked down at his wrist which the prayer beads were wrapped around, but Kagome didn't notice as she was looking around the village that she rarely got to visit. _There's no need to tell her now. There'll be plenty of time later on_, Miroku told himself looking back at the Princess as they walked. Kagome glanced up at him with expectant eyes. The Champion grinned at her, "Habit I suppose."

"Oh," was all Kagome said before returning her eyes to her surroundings. Kagome hardly ever went beyond the palace walls and although she was stepping on unfamiliar ground, she had heard stories from Sango; stories about the mischief of the village children, of neighbouring villages and even of the demons that were exterminated by Sango's family.

The two didn't get very far before they ran into the High Priestess, Lady Kaede. "Good morning, Princess," the old woman bowed, "I hardly see ye outside the palace. What brings ye out here today?" Kaede looked at Miroku with a smile to show that she had acknowledged his presence, "I do hope that Miroku has been of no trouble. He tends to get a bit carried away when it comes to women."

"Not at all. But I've started to notice that already," Kagome giggled, a musical sound to their ears.

"Kaede!" Miroku feigned utter shock, "You grieve me!"

"Oh hush," Kaede scolded lightly, "The Princess must be fully warned of your behaviour."

"Behaviour? Your words pain me, Lady Kaede," Miroku shook his head with a heavy sigh, though his eyes were smiling. "But it is good to be in the company of a young beauty," Miroku continued as he placed an arm around Kagome's shoulders who was too preoccupied with the 'bickering' between monk and priestess to protest, " after working with you for _so_ long." Miroku took his arm off of Kagome's shoulders after emphasizing his point and smirked when he was rewarded by a scowl from Kaede.

Kagome laughed at them, "You two must be very close. I never even knew that you worked together."

"Well I never did like being associated with him. Now, Miroku is out of my hair and I can finally rest in peace. Ye must thank your father for me, Princess."

Both Kagome and Miroku laughed. Kaede may be an old woman, but she certainly gave as good as she got.

"So where did ye say ye were going?" the priestess asked them.

"Oh, to the forest for a walk," Kagome replied.

Kaede's worn face bore a shocked expression, "Do ye think that wise, Princess? The forest could be lurking with demons!"

"I'll protect her," Miroku interjected, slightly offended that Kaede didn't seem to be taking his role as Kagome's Champion seriously.

"Don't worry," Kagome answered with a reassuring smile that would ease anyone's troubles, "I'll be ok."

Kaede said no more, allowing herself to trust Kagome and Miroku. Though she would be wrong not to admit that she was still slightly concerned. The High Priestess watched as Champion and Princess headed for the forest.

"So what exactly does a Champion _do_?" Kagome asked in order to fill the silence that had enveloped them as they were walking. She glanced around and admired the beauty of her surroundings. It was all so green, though there were various flowers that brightened the forest further with its colour being accentuated by the trees and plants.

"As your Champion, it is my duty.. no, it is my _pleasure_ to stand by your side and protect you until the day that I die," Miroku replied with a serious face, though his eyes smiled down at her.

"So, I'm stuck with you then," the Princess teased lightly.

"_I'm_ certainly not complaining," Miroku grinned as they continued walking.

The Princess smiled warmly at her Champion. "I've been thinking," Kagome said slowly, "I know that we haven't known each other very long, but I think that we're going to be great friends."

Miroku laughed, making Kagome turn a deep shade of red. "I'm sorry," he apologized, "Please don't think that I'm laughing at you. I just meant that I think so too, Princess."

Kagome grinned as she took the lead, taking in a lungful of the fresh air that surrounded her. "Miroku?" she called out.

"Yes, Princess?"

"Just 'Kagome'. I'm sick of always being called 'Princess'."

"As you wish… _Princess_."

Kagome turned abruptly. "Miroku!" she stuck her tongue out at him and the former monk laughed. But his laughter was cut short as a grave look overshadowed his features. "Are you ok?" Kagome asked in concern, slightly unnerved by the sudden change in his mood.

"An ominous cloud hangs over the palace…" he whispered to himself. Just as he spoke those words, explosions and screams could be heard in the distance. The two turned towards the sound.

"The palace!" they exclaimed in unison. Kagome ran back to her home as fast as her legs would allow.

"Wait, Kagome! It could be dangerous!" Miroku yelled as he ran after the girl.

"Where is the Sacred Jewel?!" the demon exploded angrily, "And where is the Keeper of the Jewel?!" Mistress Centipede dragged Kagome's remaining family member across the dirt and rubble of what used to be the palace.

"I will never tell you where the Jewel is!" the mother screamed at the monstrosity that held her very life in its hands, "And I will never, _never_ tell you where my daughter is! I would rather die!"

"Very well," Mistress Centipede sneered evilly and with one swipe of her sharp claws, she severed the head of Kagome's mother. Both head and body fell to the round with a bloody thud. The demon turned to face the old woman before her.

Kaede stood her ground with bow and arrow in hand. The priestess stared evenly at the demon.

"Where is the Jewel? I _need_ the Jewel!"

"Be gone, demon!" Kaede exclaimed, cocking the arrow and aiming it at Mistress Centipede. She released it straight after. Mistress Centipede deflected the arrow with ease and when Kaede fired another arrow, the attempt only ended with the same result. _Can this demon not be defeated?_ Kaede thought grimly, _I pray that Miroku and the Princess are well away from this place_. The High Priestess cocked yet another arrow and aimed.

Kagome tried not to trip as she made her way back through the forest, unbearable fear filling her heart with every step. Upon reaching the village she froze, the sight before her was no comfort. Her home had been destroyed; the royal structure of the palace had crumbled to the ground. Several of the houses had been demolished and many bodies lay scattered; a gruesome sight. Debris and bodies were everywhere; crimson liquid had stained the ground. But it seemed that most of the people had managed to flee to the mountains that cradled their village. What of her family? Had they escaped too? Kagome was at a loss for words, too shocked and traumatized to move from the spot she had been frozen in since she arrived. Even though she dreaded the unknown of what she would find, Kagome began to walk through what was left of her village and home. What she saw was more horrifying than anything she could ever have imagined. A demon stood amongst the destruction and her mother lay before it. Her mother's eyes stared blankly ahead, and her body lay a few feet away in a pool of blood. Kagome didn't even take any notice of Kaede.

"You!" the demon yelled fiercely at Kagome, but the Princess was in a daze.

Kaede turned around, "Princess! Ye must flee from this place or ye will be killed!"

The priestess' words fell on deaf ears. Kagome stared into her mother's eyes. It was all so surreal. It was only this morning that the very face she was staring at had been smiling at her ever so lovingly and now… What of Souta and her father? Did they meet the same fate?

A firm hand suddenly covered her eyes and she was grateful. Kagome was pushed aside gently. "I will handle this," Miroku assured her and she took comfort in his unwavering voice.

"You!" Mistress Centipede yelled once more and headed straight for Kagome, pushing past the old woman. "You are the Keeper of the Jewel! I can sense it! Tell me where it is!"

"Kaede, get out of the way!" Miroku yelled to the priestess who quickly obliged, knowing what Miroku was about to do. He turned to Kagome. "You _must_ stay behind me at all times," he told the girl who nodded understanding. The former monk faced the demon once more and as Mistress Centipede was charging straight for them, Miroku quickly unwound the beads that were wrapped around his wrist and held his palm out. It seemed as if a black hole had opened up and it began to suck everything in; the debris, the corpses and Mistress Centipede.

By now, it was too late for Mistress Centipede to retreat. She flew face first into the black hole that had appeared in Miroku's palm. Kagome eyes were full of wonder as she stared at her Champion, forgetting for a brief moment about the horror that had just occurred. But her expression quickly turned to terror as she saw her mother's remains come hurtling at them.

"My mother!" Kagome cried out.

Miroku quickly scanned over everything that was about to be sucked in. Sure enough, Kagome's mother was about to go in with Mistress Centipede's other half. The Champion quickly sealed his palm with his prayer beads. He had saved Kagome's mother just in time. The remains of Mistress Centipede and all the other corpses had produced a putrid stench that brought tears to all their eyes.

Miroku turned to Kagome and he knelt beside her. "Are you ok? Are you hurt at all?" Miroku questioned as he grasped her shoulders to steady her. Kagome glanced at Miroku's hand and prayer beads.

"My Wind Tunnel- a curse placed upon my lineage by a demon named Naraku," he quickly explained.

"They call him the Wind Guardian amongst other things," Kaede added as she approached them with a grim look on her wrinkled features.

Miroku looked up at the old woman, "Are you hurt?"

Kaede merely shook her head.

Miroku returned his attention to the Princess. There was no point in asking her again if she was ok- he could clearly see all the pain, terror and confusion in her eyes. Kagome's lip quivered and tears welled in her dark eyes. The Keeper of the Sacred Jewel allowed herself to fall into her Champion's arms as she began to sob, the darkness of the day beginning to overwhelm her. Although Miroku had experience with women, he was not quite used to them being in tears. He looked up to Kaede for help, but all he received was a look that clearly meant that he was to let her cry until she could cry no more. Miroku held Kagome in his arms and did just that. Kagome may be the Princess and the Keeper of the Sacred Jewel, but when it came down to it, she was just a young girl whose life had changed forever. And at that moment, Miroku made a vow to himself- he would never let the darkness claim her.


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews and support so far :) Here is Chapter One. Enjoy! (Please read and/or review. Thanks!)

* * *

Chapter One

"The Jewel of Four Souls is said to make any desire real," a voice stated from the darkness of his chambers, "but it is hidden from the naked eye and the only person aware of its location is the Keeper of the Jewel."

"Kagome Higurashi," a second voice replied, his white hair shining in the slice of moonlight that entered the room through the window. "She is the Keeper of the Jewel and the only remaining heir from the Higurashi family. She is seventeen and will be turning eighteen in the coming months. Her Champion is the former monk, Miroku, who is also known as the Wind Guardian."

"You've done your research," the first voice sounded pleased. "Now, your orders are to infiltrate the palace guised as a suitor for the Princess. Get her to trust you and once you have gained her trust, find out where the Jewel is hidden. As soon as you are aware of its location, steal it and kill her. Bring the Jewel back to me. Am I making myself clear, Inuyasha?"

"Transparently."

"Good. Bring me the Jewel and you will be rewarded greatly. Fail me and I will have your head for an ornament."

"Of course," InuYasha replied through gritted teeth, "Lord Naraku."

"Take these," Naraku added and tossed a beaded necklace at Inuyasha, "Wear them and your demon half will be concealed, but not subdued."

He glanced down at the object he had caught. Taking the beads, Inuyasha left.

Inuyasha was different than most. The most noticeable feature about him was that he was a demon. Well, he was a half-demon; an outcast amongst humans_ and_ demons. His father had been a great demon lord and his mother had been a human. His father had died in battle when he was seven and his mother died not long after. He also had a half-brother, Sesshomaru. But they didn't consider each other kin as one was a half-breed and one wasn't. So all that was left for Inuyasha was a sword, Tetsusaiga, which was left to him by his father.

Left on his own, Inuyasha strayed from his village and wandered aimlessly. Then he met Jin, a skilled swordsman, who had taken him in, promising to teach him the ways of the sword. And that was exactly what he did. As he grew older, Inuyasha became more competent with Tetsusaiga. In his eight years with Jin, he honed his skills and perfected his technique by training everyday. Then when he was fifteen, Jin had been bested in a duel that cost him his life, leaving Inuyasha to fend for himself once again. That was three years ago.

And now, he was a skilled assassin, who worked for anyone who would be able to get him closer to the Sacred Jewel and closer to his chance at becoming a full-fledged demon.

Inuyasha walked through the forest, clutching the beads given by Naraku, and stood on the edge of a lake. He stared at his reflection in the water that sparkled in the bright moonlight. He had long white hair that rode the gentle breeze, amber eyes that would flicker with emotion when his heart was unguarded and he wore a red kimono made out of hair of the fire-rat; an outfit that suited him perfectly. Inuyasha looked almost unearthly, like a god.

He pondered the latest task he had been given, _Am I up for the job? Of course. I never turn down a good challenge and I never ignore an opportunity to get the Sacred Jewel_. So many demons had been after the Sacred Jewel for so long upon hearing rumours of its power, but it was only recently that word had spread about the princess who knew of its whereabouts. _I've never failed a task set to me before, and I don't plan to start now. I've always done the job and this time won't be any different_. _It might just take a little longer than my usual assignments._ The half-breed draped the rosary beads around his neck, his appearance changing.

She lay in her bed chambers with her hair around her. The girl was reluctant to face another day as a princess and her day was not starting out as well as she had hoped. Her advisor sat beside the bed, informing her of important news.

"Not _another_ suitor, Sango," Kagome complained to her best friend.

"Do we have to go through this again, Kagome?" Sango reprimanded, "You know that it is law for you to be wed by your eighteenth year or you will lose your title as the remaining heir to the Higurashi throne. And without a princess, this village will be taken over by some idiotic lord."

"I don't recall my asking to be the heir," Kagome muttered stubbornly.

"We have to do what's best-"

"I know, Sango," Kagome cut her off. Of course she knew. How could she not? It was what she had been taught since birth. A princess must make sacrifices for her people. Her family had already been taken from her, what more did she have to offer? Her own life? Thinking about it, Kagome quickly shook off the feeling to burst into tears. She had to be strong. That was what her father had always told her, _Always be strong and never show any weakness for that is when those who wish to hurt you will strike_. Sitting up, Kagome faced a concerned looking Sango. She saw sadness in her friend's eyes and suddenly, Sango was hugging her tightly.

"I'm so sorry you have to go through this," Sango said softly to her friend.

Kagome felt her heart tighten. "Oh, Sango…" she trailed off softly and pulled away gently.

Sango's chocolate locks framed her face and she smiled sheepishly. This gave her an innocent look, though she was a skilled fighter; training with her father and brother even when she had served as a lady-in-waiting at the palace. "Your suitor's name is InuYasha- a nobleman from a neighbouring village. He sent word just a few days ago. Although I haven't seen him myself, I'm told that he's quite a looker," Sango informed the other girl.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "That's what you said last time and he turned out to be a man three times my age!"

"Well, he _was_ a looker," Sango argued.

"He was ugly," the Princess replied flatly.

"I never said anything about him being _good_ looking," Sango defended with a laugh. "Nevertheless," she continued more seriously, "InuYasha will be arriving in three days time. So we have to prepare."

Kagome simply nodded. "I'm looking forward to it," she said sarcastically.

Sango gave her friend a scolding look, but then her expression softened. With every other royal business matter that needed to be attended to, Sango, as the Royal Advisor, was strict. But now that the business matter was concerning Kagome's future happiness, Sango was becoming quite soft. The Keeper of the Jewel had already been through so much, and a marriage, such as the one that Kagome would inevitably have to endure, was just another burden to put on the Princess' shoulders. And Sango hated that she was the one pushing Kagome through it. But it had to be done. "You better get ready then," Sango said as she stood, "Miroku's waiting outside." She helped Kagome to her feet, "Be careful."

"Of course," the Princess smiled.

"I'll see you when you get back," Sango returned the smile and left.

She watched the demon slayer slide the door shut behind her. Kagome smiled. Sango had been one of her closest friends ever since she was a little girl. With her best friend being two years older than her, Kagome also thought of her as her older sister. Just like Kagome, Sango had lost her family the day Mistress Centipede attacked. The arrival of the demon had been unexpected and Sango's father, the demon slayer who had been commissioned by Kagome's father, and brother were killed on sight. The loss of family brought the two closer together. They always supported each other no matter what, and even when Sango had been appointed by Kaede as the Royal Advisor to the Princess, their friendship didn't falter; it only strengthened their bond.

Kagome decided to wear her day kimono; light blue in colour and embroidered with pale pink cherry blossoms. She tied back her dark tresses, restricting her hair from falling in front of her face. Satisfied with her appearance, she opened the door to her room.

Miroku sat on the ground by her door and smiled as Kagome appeared. "Ready to go, _Princess_?" he inquired with feigned politeness.

"_Kagome_," she corrected him for the millionth time, but she was used to Miroku calling her 'Princess' purposely to aggravate her; it had become a habit between the two, so much so that it didn't even bother her anymore. Kagome stuck her tongue out at him, "You wouldn't happen to have been peeping while I was getting ready, were you?"

"What an outrageous thing to say!" Miroku exclaimed with false indignation. "I wouldn't think to do such a thing with Sango just in the other room," the Champion joked with a smirk, "Could you imagine the hell she would put me through if she caught me?"

Kagome laughed and Miroku grinned as he stood up. Miroku had been a monk working under Lady Kaede, and when he was of eighteen years, Kagome's father had chosen him to be her Champion. Her father had made this decision based on Miroku's fighting abilities; because unlike other monks, Miroku had been cursed with a black hole in his palm called the Wind Tunnel- ergo his other title, the Wind Guardian. Miroku had been given the title as Kagome's Champion three years ago. Now, they were like brother and sister. She had come to depend on him so much. Miroku and Sango both; they were all she had now.

Kagome smiled warmly at her Champion, "Let's go then." Miroku nodded and the two walked side by side.

"Good day, Princess," the servants of the palace would greet her with a respectful bow as she passed.

She smiled kindly, "Good day," and Miroku only nodded at them as they walked by.

Kagome had never been too fond of the idea of having servants, but both Kaede and Sango had insisted that having servants was necessary in order run the palace household efficiently. Villagers loyal to the Higurashi throne, who were able to escape to the mountains on the day of the attack, returned during the following weeks and quite a few of them were recruited by Kaede to serve at the palace that was slowly being rebuilt. The reconstruction of the palace had taken years, and even now it was still unfinished. Kagome could still clearly remember what Kaede had told her after the burial of her family, _Ye are the Princess and the Keeper of the Sacred Jewel. As long as ye live, the home ye once knew can be rebuilt. Ye father and mother would not want ye to give up now_. And she hadn't. With help from Sango, Miroku, Kaede and the villagers, Kagome was able to rebuild the world that had fallen apart around her.

"Good morning, Princess."

"Have a pleasant time in the village."

Kagome was greeted once more by the guards standing at the gates of the palace.

"Good morning and thank you," she replied with a bright smile.

Everyday, Kagome would go out to the village to talk with the villagers and play with the children. She would also wander around watching them live out their lives. So simple. How she longed for a life like that; a life where she didn't have to worry about… well about anything. She wouldn't have to worry about marrying so soon either! Kagome's serene face became creased by her sudden frown.

"Is something wrong, Kagome?" Miroku asked in concern.

"Another suitor will come in three days," the Keeper of the Jewel explained.

Miroku nodded knowingly, "Ah, yes. The dreaded suitor. They won't stop coming unless you choose one."

"Was that supposed to make me feel better? Because it didn't work," Kagome's frown deepened as they walked through the village. Since it was only the beginning of the day, the children weren't out yet. So, the village was currently busy with the opening of small shops and the women and men who were setting out to start work. Carriages were also being loaded for trading with the neighbouring villages.

Kagome's protector smirked, "Were I not your Champion, I would gladly marry you so you wouldn't have to go through this _agonizing_ process of choosing a husband." He laughed and Kagome joined him. Miroku always knew how to cheer her up.

Just as Kagome was about to lose herself in her thoughts, she was suddenly pushed and she lost her equilibrium. She fell into Miroku who stopped her from falling to the ground. They both turned to face the offender. Kagome found herself staring into two violet orbs; she felt like she could lose herself in them.

"I'm sorry," the black-haired boy apologized immediately, not allowing Miroku to yell at him. "I'm sorry for causing you trouble," the voice sounded so smooth and alluring.

Kagome felt her cheeks flush pink. "I-It's ok," she stammered, blushing further at her sudden shyness. Who was this person? She had never seen him before. A traveller perhaps? That seemed to be the most likely possibility.

"Princess," he said softly with a bow. He turned, his long black hair flowing behind him, leaving Kagome staring after him in a daze.

"Kagome," Miroku called her name. There was no reply. "Kagome," he repeated and took hold of her shoulder to bring her attention to him. She turned to him, flushed. "Are you ok?" he asked.

She nodded slowly and continued walking. How did he know that she was the Princess? Was it that obvious? Or maybe it was because she was with Miroku? And where was he from? Kagome had to admit that he was very good-looking and he looked around her age too.

"Are you sure, Kagome?" Miroku asked from beside her.

"Hmm?" she glanced up at him, "Oh, yes. I'm fine."

Miroku left it at that, though he was trouble by the offender as well- but for different reasons than Kagome. To Miroku, there was something that didn't meet the eye when it came to that person. Miroku shook his head and dismissed the thought; there was no point worrying about him, when they probably weren't even going to see him again. But even though he came to this resolve, the feeling Miroku had was still there.

The villagers bowed and greeted Kagome and Miroku as the two made their way to Kaede's home. Kagome had offered a place for Kaede at the palace, but the priestess had kindly refused, wanting to stay in the village where the people were more prone to illness than those in the royal house. And even though Kaede was an old woman in her sixties, she was still as strong as ever, never giving in to illnesses.

Kaede had just come out of her home when the two approached her. "Good morning," she greeted with a smile. The smile and greeting were returned and the trio entered the small home. "Have ye had breakfast yet?" she asked the two as they sat.

"No, not yet," Kagome replied as she made herself comfortable. Even though the place was small, it was very much cosy and it was like Kagome's home away from home.

"You know Kagome," Miroku spoke to Kaede and smiled, "Always wanting to check up on the village and its people before taking care of herself."

Kaede smiled, "Yes, I know. So I prepared a stew for your arrival."

"Stew sounds delicious," Kagome grinned as she suddenly became hungry.

One step ahead, Miroku began to serve the stew that Kaede had cooked.

"So what are your plans for today?" the priestess asked the girl. Kagome frowned once more. "What's the matter, child?" Kaede inquired, "Another suitor?"

Kagome couldn't help but smile at how quickly her frowns were being connected to the suitors that Sango had been pushing at her. She nodded, "Another one arrives in three days. Sango expects me back in a couple of hours to help her with preparations, which means that I won't be able to spend that much time in the village."

Miroku handed each of them a bowl filled with Kaede's tasty stew.

"Perhaps this suitor will be the one then," the old woman suggested.

Kagome nearly choked on a mouthful of stew. "I highly doubt that," Kagome disagreed after swallowing the food in her mouth, "I haven't liked any of the ones I've met so far, so I don't think that the next one will be any different."

"You mustn't think so negatively, child," Kaede berated lightly.

Kagome frowned again. She could never fall in love with a stranger that was pushed her way! _Being a princess is so much trouble_, Kagome thought in dismay as she ate another mouthful.

"How was your time in the village?" Sango asked as she sat on the bed. Sango, Kagome and Miroku all sat in Kagome's room where it was the most comfortable place for the three of them to talk. But they were also there because Kagome wanted to rest for a bit.

Kagome shrugged from beside Sango and continued to comb through her dark locks, "The same. I had breakfast at Kaede's, I talked with the villagers- they say that the crops look to be fruitful this year and I played with the children." Kagome's eyes brightened, "But I saw a stranger today- a traveller, I think. He looked around my age and he was very good looking."

"I didn't think so," Miroku frowned, the feeling of uneasiness there once more, fading slowly.

Sango laughed. "So how is Kaede?" the demon slayer asked.

"She's good," Kagome replied, placing the comb beside her, "But you will never believe what she said to me."

Sango raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"She actually said, 'Perhaps this suitor will be the one then'," Kagome continued, still completely against what had been said.

"And that would be a direct quote," Miroku added from his place on the floor, his staff resting against his shoulder. Kagome nodded.

"Well, maybe she's right," Sango said slowly, already knowing the reaction she would get from Kagome.

"Not you too!" the Princess exclaimed, "A person I hardly know will never be 'the one'."

"Which is exactly why we have to plan the activities for the duration of his stay very carefully," the Royal Advisor redirected the conversation to work.

Kagome sighed, "There isn't any need to plan. We'll do the same as before: breakfast, lunch and dinner at the palace."

"I've decided that we need to do more than that. This time around, we have to be thorough," Sango informed them, "And this time, Miroku won't be spending that much time with you as the 'chaperone'."

"What?!" Miroku and Kagome exclaimed in unison.

"Miroku intimidates your suitors, Kagome," Sango explained, "He interrogates them with ridiculous questions and gives them not-so-subtle threats. That's why half of them ran off scared."

_Good times_, Miroku laughed inwardly at the memories. "They were _not_ ridiculous questions," he defended, "I'm Kagome's Champion, which means that I protect her no matter what; whether it be from demons _or_ humans."

Sango rolled her eyes. "Well this time, there'll be a picnic of some sort and lots of time alone so that you get to know each other better."

Kagome was horrified, "Alone?"

Sango put a comforting hand on Kagome's shoulder, "I'm sorry, but this is the way it has to be."

The Princess took a deep breath and exhaled sharply, "I know, I know. My birthday is close and I need to get married soon."

"Besides, knowing Miroku, he'll probably be lurking around anyway," the demon slayer added with a smile. Kagome smiled weakly at her friends.

"Don't worry," Miroku assured the younger girl, "If he tries anything remotely suspicious, my Wind Tunnel can take care of him."

Their words brought little comfort; inside, Kagome was still dreading the arrival of her latest suitor.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hopefully you enjoyed that chapter :) Next one won't be for another week or so, so please be patient and keep an eye out for Chapter 2 :)


	3. Chapter Two

**Author's Note:** I was so sure that I had uploaded this chapter already.. but when I went to upload Chapter Three, Chapter Two wasn't there _ How strange.. anyway,now you'll get two new chapters to read instead of one! Happy reading!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha

* * *

**Chapter Two**

She lay in bed and stared at the ceiling of her room. Kagome had awoken only moments before, but now she wished that she hadn't woken up at all. _Today is the day_, she thought bleakly, a pained frown creasing her delicate features. The princess bit her lip, willing herself not to cry. She didn't want to get up and get dressed, she didn't want to face the day knowing what awaited her._ Sango will be here soon, which means that _he'll_ be here soon too_, Kagome thought to herself. Not that she even knew who 'he' was. After her family had perished, she had been told that she would have to marry in order to keep her village, her home. She had accepted it then without fully understanding. She didn't realize how it would affect her though; now, she had no desire to be who she was. There was a soft knock on the door.

"Kagome? Are you awake yet?" Sango's voice was slightly muffled by the door.

Kagome grimaced, _Not yet_. She hid herself under the covers and curled herself into a tight ball.

Sango knocked louder this time, "I'm coming in, ok?" When no reply came, Sango slid the door open. She shook her head with a soft laugh at the sight of the bundle under the covers. Sango sat herself on the floor by the bed. "Hey," she said softly, "It's not as bad as you think. You're acting like you're about to get married." No reply. But that was probably because of Sango's last comment. The demon slayer tried again, "I've had a talk with the others and I've also thought things over. We've all agreed that Miroku is allowed to stay with you and your suitor for only a few hours. That should be enough time for him to get the guy running for his life. So how does that sound?"

Quiet filled the room as Kagome considered Sango's proposition. She knew very well that Sango would not negotiate on the matter any more than that; Kagome had no chance of weaselling a few more hours out of her. What had been offered was a 'take it or leave it' kind of deal. _A couple of hours is better than nothing_, Kagome concluded as she came out from under the covers. She turned to look at her best friend, making sure that a scowl was plastered onto her face to emphasise her displeasure with the entire affair.

A small laugh escaped Sango's lips, "I knew that would get you."

Kagome felt her mouth twitch and she couldn't help but smile, even considering the circumstances.

Sango smiled warmly at the younger girl, "Well, now that you're awake, you should get ready. Kaede is having breakfast with us this morning, so we'll be waiting for you in the dining area ok?"

Kagome sat up in bed. It was only so often that Kaede would come to the palace for breakfast. The princess sat quietly for a moment, almost making Sango ask if anything was wrong. Kagome smiled once more, "Ok. I'll be out in a minute."

Sango returned the smile as she stood. She was glad to see Kagome smiling, especially since today was the day that the suitor would be arriving. The Royal Advisor turned to leave.

"Sango?" Kagome called her friend back.

"Hmm?"

"What time will he be arriving?" she asked with a faded smile.

"Around noon," Sango replied, "So you'll still have plenty of time."

Kagome nodded to acknowledge the answer and without another word, Sango left.

Sango entered the dining room, where breakfast was waiting to be devoured.

"How I missed you, my dear Sango!" Miroku called out teasingly when she entered the room. Sango smiled warmly and that was enough for the Wind Guardian.

"How is she?" Kaede asked when Sango sat beside her at the table.

"Even though things are different this time around, she's better…"

"Did you tell her about me being able to stay for a while?" Miroku asked.

"She was happy to hear it," Sango nodded.

"Well of course she was," Miroku beamed, "Kagome couldn't bear to spend a day without her valiant Champion by her side."

"Joking aside," Sango continued seriously, "I don't want you to go and mess everything up like the other times, ok? We're running out of time and we're also running out of suitors. I wouldn't be surprised if all the other men told all the neighbouring villages about your behaviour."

"You say it as if it's a _bad_ thing," Miroku said with a straight face, though mischief lingered in his eyes. Sango's own eyes narrowed dangerously in fair warning. The former monk put his hands up in defeat, "Ok, ok. I'll _try_ to be on my best behaviour," Miroku grinned as he stressed the word 'try'.

"That's all I ask," Sango replied with a smile. The demon slayer looked towards the way she had come in, wondering what was keeping her best friend.

Kagome stayed in bed for a little while longer after Sango left. Alone in her room, the Keeper of the Jewel began to think. And of course, she was thinking of her current situation. She couldn't help feeling depressed whenever it was time to meet a suitor. Every time she started to feel as if the world was on her shoulders, her friends were always there to support her and to share her burdens. Kagome was surprised that they weren't sick of doing so, and for that, she was grateful. As these thoughts circled her mind, she felt as if she had just had an epiphany. It was true that Sango, Miroku and Kaede were always there for her in her time of need – she had come to depend on them greatly and words could never express her gratitude. But it was time to depend less on them and more on her own strength_. I have to stop acting like a spoilt princess_, Kagome thought with growing determination and conviction, _I've faced many challenges with them, but this is something that I have to face alone. If I can't do it for myself, then I'll do it for everyone else. It's the least I can do to show my thanks_. Kagome nodded unconsciously to herself as she ruminated over this.

"Ah!" she exclaimed, suddenly realizing that she had lingered in her room for far too long, "The others are still waiting for me!" The princess rushed out of bed, her thoughts put on hold as she got ready for the day. Without putting much effort in her appearance, Kagome wore the first kimono she laid eyes on; it was coloured emerald green with very few patterns. Her outfit looked quite plain, yet it brought out the colour of her eyes. "Ok," she whispered to herself, "I'm ready." Not only was she ready to for breakfast, but she was also ready for whatever challenges lay ahead.

"I wonder what could be taking her so long," Miroku contemplated aloud.

"Are ye sure Kagome is all right?" the High Priestess asked Sango.

"Yes, I'm sure," Sango replied with a nod, "Maybe I should go check up on her…" Sango was about to do just that when the princess came rushing into the room.

"Speak of the devil," Miroku smiled as Kagome entered.

"I'm so sorry!" she apologized with a bow, "I lost track of time."

"We were starting to get worried, child," Kaede informed her in a raspy voice.

"I'm sorry," she apologized once more as she took her place by Miroku, "But there's no need to worry. I'm fine." Kagome smiled reassuringly at them to prove her point. "Can we start eating now?" she continued normally, "I'm starving!"

No more was said and Sango began to serve the steamed rice. Kaede joined in and served the soup and Miroku also helped out by serving the yakiniku. Kagome glanced around; everything had already been served, so there was nothing left for her to do. The others were always taking such good care of her.

"Thank you," the princess smiled happily.

Sango gave her friend a quizzical look, "We always eat meals together like this…"

"Well then," Miroku interjected, "Don't just stare at your food! Start eating!"

"Right," Kagome agreed and did what she was told, "The food is delicious."

They continued to eat in a comfortable silence for a while longer, before Sango decided to say everything that needed to be said.

"I already told you earlier that InuYasha would be arriving at around noon today," Sango stated out of the blue, "And like all the other times, I'll be meeting him before you. Would you like me to tell him the basic plans for the day or did you want to do it?"

Kagome remained quiet for a few moments as she finished her mouthful of rice and meat, "I think I'll tell him about it. At least then, I have something to say that will fill up the awkward silences."

"Ok then," Sango nodded and took a bite from her yakiniku.

"Will there be anyone else after… after…" the princess tried to recollect the name of the person she'd be meeting later on that day, "What was his name again?" This caused Miroku to smirk, which resulted in a faint smile touching Kagome's lips.

"InuYasha," the Royal Advisor supplied the forgotten name.

"Right," Kagome gave a sheepish smile.

Miroku's eyes grew devious, "Hmm… This could work to our advantage, Kagome."

"What on earth are you talking about?" his charge asked in confusion.

"If you _constantly_ forget his name," the former monk continued to scheme as if it were only him and Kagome in the room, "there's a chance that he'll lose interest in the whole thing. In fact, you could even go to all the trouble of being outright rude to him. We've never tried that one before. So this time you'll get to be more involved. How does that sound?" He finished his little speech with a candid face, leaving an amused look on the old woman's face and leaving Kagome laughing.

"Miroku!" Sango exclaimed angrily, "Stop giving Kagome ideas like that! You promised that you would try!"

"I _did_ try, dear Sango. But it didn't work very well, as you can see, otherwise you wouldn't have such an angry, yet adorable look on your face," Miroku grinned. Sango opened her mouth to retort, but shut it close again and merely grumbled under her breath.

"Don't worry," Kagome reassured her exasperated friend, "I'll do my best this time around." The others looked at Kagome in slight surprise, which was to be expected considering how she had acted all the other times she had a suitor. This was the first time that Kagome had acted even remotely willing about the meeting. "So will there be anyone else after… Inu… Yasha?" Kagome returned to her earlier question, relieved to have remembered the name.

"Well…" Sango began slowly after taking a sip of her tea, "We're hoping that this will be the last one. But if not, I'll have a couple more waiting."

Kagome stayed silent as they continued to eat. _I hope that this is the last meeting as well_, she thought as she ate another mouthful,_ I want this to be the last one too. I want this all to end_. And if she wanted her wishes to come true, not only for herself but for the others as well, she would have to put every ounce of effort she had in her to make this match a successful one.

After breakfast with her family, Kagome spent most of her time in the village. The skies were clear and the sun was bright; it was the perfect day to play with the children. She had played quite a few games of hide-and-seek and even Miroku joined in. After playing, Kagome and her Champion mingled with the villagers as per usual. It was like any other day.

"Just under two hours before we have to go back," Miroku informed his charge, "Did you want to go back now?" The two were already heading towards the palace.

"Actually," Kagome replied and did an about-face, "I'd like to go for a walk in the forest." This surprised both Kagome and Miroku. It was just a sudden impulse. She had no idea what had come over her, but going to the forest seemed like the perfect thing to do.

"Are you... Are you sure?" Miroku asked uncertainly. Ever since that tragic day when Mistress Centipede had attacked, Kagome had not set a single foot in the forest, fearing that if she strayed too far from her home, there would be another attack. Kagome had already started walking to the forest, leaving Miroku behind. The former monk jogged a few steps in order to catch up.

"Why the sudden urge to go to the forest?" he wondered.

"It's been so long since I've been there…" Kagome trailed off in a whisper that was barely audible. She glanced at Miroku who was looking at her in concern. "I just feel that it's time to go back," Kagome told him in the most confident voice she could muster. "That's all. It's about time don't you think?" But there was no reply needed. The two entered the forest silently, both lost in their own thoughts. Everything in the forest was so green and lush, just like it was the last time she was here. "I think…" the princess filled the silence that had calmly surrounded them, "I think that coming here is my way of telling myself that I'm ready. Not just to fully face the events of the past, but I'm also ready to face my future."

Miroku was glad that Kagome wasn't giving him any chance or reason to respond – he didn't really know what to say. This was the only time that Kagome had truly opened up about the changes in her life.

"After Sango came to wake me up this morning, I was left to think. And that's why I took a while to come to breakfast. When my family were killed, I felt so lost. You, Sango, Kaede and even the villagers became my pillars of support and you've all helped me through the toughest times of my life. Everything that has happened since then has made me the person I am today… But I still feel as if there's a part of me that's struggling…" Kagome paused for a moment, placing a slender hand on the nearby tree; it felt rough beneath her palm. She glanced back at Miroku who was looking at her with kind eyes. Her heart swelled knowing that he was just listening to her. Not judging her or analysing what she was saying- just listening. "I don't know what I'm struggling for… Maybe I just want to break free and stand on my own two feet…" Kagome trailed off, finally at a loss for words. She sighed with relief, glad to have let her heart speak out.

Miroku approached her, aware that now was the time to speak. He embraced her gently, "You'll find your way," he told the young girl comfortingly. And so very slowly, his hands slid down her back inch by inch.

Kagome pulled away from her Champion with a slight blush tainting her cheeks. "Way to ruin the 'moment'," Kagome reproached jokingly, "Every time you're with a girl, you always end up doing something that'll get you into trouble."

Miroku laughed sheepishly, "You know that my hands have a will of their own. I can't help it!"

"I know this little habit of yours is most likely going to stick for good," Kagome smiled understandingly. She paused thoughtfully, a wide grin appearing on her face, "But I think that Sango might be able to do something about it."

Miroku's purple orbs widened with feigned terror, "Don't even joke about that! She'd have my hands sliced off if she got her way!"

"I really don't understand the two of you," the princess shook her head, a perplexed look taking over her features. She began to walk back home.

"How so?" Miroku inquired, only a step behind.

"It's so obvious that you both have feelings for each other, but you don't do anything about it. Why is that?"

Miroku felt a hot flush creep up on him.

"Is it because you're a Champion and she's a Royal Advisor? Because that shouldn't matter at all."

Miroku had never been confronted about his feelings for Sango before. It was so unexpected; he had no idea how to react besides looking embarrassed.

"Or maybe it's because you and Sango have gotten so caught up in my affairs?" Kagome continued with her theories as they entered the village. _Or maybe it's both_, she added to herself, _If that's the case, I should make it clear to them that it's ok… right? _Kagome's brow furrowed with the new addition to the challenges she had to face. _If they want to be together, they should be together_. "But first, they have to admit their feelings for each other…" she whispered a bit too loudly, though not loud enough for her Champion to hear.

"What?" Miroku asked as they entered the palace.

Kagome looked up and blushed, realizing he had partially heard her. "It's nothing!" she exclaimed dismissively and Miroku looked at her suspiciously. "Well I better get ready for the first meeting. Tell Sango that I won't be too long," Kagome rushed to the palace before the Wind Guardian could question her further.

"I'll be meeting with the Keeper of the Jewel today," the half-demon said to the person before him.

"I've been informed that you payed the princess an early visit," a deep voice stated flatly.

InuYasha wasn't surprised. It was to be expected that Naraku would have others watching him. InuYasha knew that he probably shouldn't have gone to the village so early, but it had to be done. It would certainly make his mission more interesting. "I only went to scout the area and the people. The princess seems to be a very vulnerable girl, but her Champion is more aware," InuYasha replied.

"Your actions may have jeopardized this mission. Your early appearance may have alerted the Wind Guardian. That Champion of hers is _not_ just an ordinary human. He's astute and quite powerful. And although the curse I put on his family works against him with time, he uses it as an advantage on his part."

"I know all this," InuYasha retorted through gritted teeth.

Naraku was unfazed by the half-breed's tone, "I'm aware that gaining the trust of the girl and locating the jewel will take time, however, I am only giving you a time-period of two weeks. No more, no less."

"Two weeks! That's just ludicrous!" InuYasha protested, "I may be a demon, but even _I_ know that building trust takes time!"

"_Half_-demon," Naraku corrected his subordinate, causing InuYasha's eyes to flash dangerously. "I have no interest in your petty concerns. I want a report at the end of the day. This shall be my final warning to you: Failure to complete this task and your life will be mine to destroy." A brief silence filled the room within Naraku's lair. "Leave," he commanded to his underling who complied accordingly.

_Two weeks… I only have two weeks to get the jewel from that stupid girl_, InuYasha frowned as he contemplated his mission, _It may not be enough time, but it's all I've got_, he gripped the beads around his neck, _I better get this thing started_. The ebony haired half-demon made his way to the Higurashi palace.

"Ye look beautiful, child," Kaede complimented the girl dressed in a purple and pink kimono. The former monk who sat beside the High Priestess nodded his agreement.

"Thank you," Kagome replied with a smile. Kagome had even put effort into her hair, binding her long, dark locks in a slightly loose bun behind her head. A few stray tendrils framed her face. "He should be here by now…" she whispered anxiously to herself.

"Meeting with Sango," Miroku added the obvious.

"What were ye planning again?" Lady Kaede questioned the two that were with her in the room. After Kagome had freshened up after her time in the village, Kaede and Miroku decided to keep her company in her room while she waited to make her appearance.

"Umm… We're going to have lunch first. Then after that, I thought I'd show him around the palace and the village. Maybe introduce him to the villagers…"

"Will ye be accompanying Kagome after lunch, Miroku?"

"Unfortunately not. I only get to spend a few hours a day by Kagome's side while the suitor is here; Sango's orders," Miroku replied. "Oh!" he continued with an indignant scowl, "Sango's even ordered me to wait in the dining area while Kagome meets this person. Can you believe that? Kagome has to meet him all by herself."

"Sango will be there," Kaede corrected gently.

"_Apparently _I give off an intimidating vibe during all the meetings. Me? Intimidating? I think not," Miroku carried on as if Kaede hadn't even said a word.

Kaede turned to Kagome, "When did Sango decide this?"

"She told me while she was helping me choose something to wear," the young girl replied, "Miroku wasn't expecting it at all."

"How did ye react?"

Kagome smiled, "I wasn't too happy about it either, but I'll be fine. It's only the meeting and we'll be heading straight to the dining area, so it won't be long before Miroku is with us."

"That's right," Miroku nodded as he immersed himself into the conversation once more, "Just because I won't be there most of the time, doesn't mean that I won't be nearby." The Champion grinned at the princess, already having forgotten the whole ordeal regarding the unexpected exclusion from the initial encounter with the suitor.

Kagome returned the smile and then glanced at the door. An uneasy feeling began to brew in the pits of her stomach, _I wonder when I'll be called…_

Sango bowed respectfully to the guest who returned the gesture. "Thank you so very much for taking the time to come here. It means so much to us all and I'm sure that the Princess feels the same," the demon slayer stood up straight.

What she had been told was right; InuYasha was quite handsome with his long black hair and dark eyes. The two seemed to be analysing each other as they looked at one another. But InuYasha was unintimidated; Demon slayer or not, this Sango person was still just a human.

"It's nothing," he replied dismissively and Sango's chocolate eyes widened slightly at his tone. "Will the Princess take long?" he asked in a nicer voice. "I want to spend as much time with her as possible so that we get to know each other better," InuYasha racked his brain for some more lies, "It will be in the best interest for both our lands."

The Royal Advisor seemed pleased with what he had said. "If you'll wait here a moment, I'll get her right away," Sango bowed politely before leaving to fetch the wanted princess.

Once Sango was well away from the room, InuYasha let himself relax a bit. _Stupid formalities_, he cursed as he scanned the room he was in; nothing too extravagant- a few tapestries here and there, and some vases and what-not. If the rest of the palace was going to be like this, he doubted that he would find the Jewel. Hearing approaching footsteps, he quickly straightened himself up. A smirk threatened to surface on his face as he braced himself for Kagome Higurashi's reaction to seeing him again. The two women entered the room.

"I present to you, Princess Kagome of the Higurashi Palace," Sango announced formally.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," InuYasha greeted as he bowed, smirking while his head was down.

Usually, this would be Kagome's cue to bow courteously as the guest did the same. However, Kagome stood frozen to the spot; her dark eyes wide and her mouth ajar.

"Kagome," Sango whispered and nudged the princess with her elbow. This action instantly jolted Kagome out of the daze she was in and she quickly bowed. When she straightened herself, her cheeks were flushed a bright red. Sango eyed her friend with confused, yet curious eyes. Why was Kagome acting this way? Did it mean that she also found InuYasha attractive? That she was merely stunned by his good looks?

"I-It's… It's you…" Kagome managed to say as her mind tried to comprehend the sight before her. The person standing in front of her was the very same person she had bumped into yesterday, the very same person who had such irresistible eyes that she could lose herself in. He's _my suitor?_ Her mind tried to grasp the idea, but to no avail.

Sango's eyes darted between the two. "You _know_ each other?" she questioned them both in astonishment.

Still red, Kagome gave a quick bow to her suitor, "Please excuse us for a moment." Without waiting for a reply, Kagome practically dragged Sango to the other end of the room. InuYasha found it all highly amusing as he watched the two girls whisper to one another.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sango hissed in bewilderment.

"You didn't tell me that it was going to be him!" Kagome exclaimed in hushed tones.

"What are you talking about?" Sango asked in a genuinely confused voice, wanting to get back to the suitor, "How many times have I told you about InuYasha?"

"That's not what I meant," Kagome continued to whisper, "That's him!"

"Him?"

The Keeper of the Jewel looked over her friend's shoulder, her face turning a deeper shade of red – if that was even possible, "That's the person I was telling you about. He's the one I bumped into in the village."

It took a few seconds for Sango to remember, "Oh! _Him_!"

Kagome felt her stomach do a somersault. Even though she had only seen him briefly in the village, she had reacted so… so… there wasn't even a word for it! What was it about this person that caused her to get all… bashful? Maybe it was just his good looks that seemed to overwhelm her.

"Is that it?" Sango asked flatly after understanding what Kagome's sudden panic attack was about.

"Is that it? Is that it?!"

Sango placed both her hands on Kagome's shoulders to steady her, "Calm down and pull yourself together. It's good that you've already met. It means that things will be less awkward between you."

Kagome visibly relaxed as Sango's words started to sink in. She felt her panic slowly subside.

"Are you ok now?" Sango asked. Kagome only nodded. "Good. Now go over there and apologize for keeping him waiting," Sango pushed Kagome ahead.

Kagome regained her composure, made her way back to her suitor and bowed once again, "I'm so sorry to have kept you waiting like that. I was just so surprised to see you again that I lost myself for a moment."

"It's ok," InuYasha replied smoothly, "Maybe it would have been better if I introduced myself yesterday."

Kagome was about to reply, but was interrupted. "Perhaps you'd like to talk some more over lunch?" Sango suggested, "I'm sure you must be hungry Lord InuYasha. Also, Princess Kagome's Champion is waiting to meet you in the dining area as he'll be joining the two of you for lunch."

Listening to Sango, Kagome decided to lead the way. Though she had calmed down considerably, she was still a bit shocked by it all.

"I was wondering when you'd get here," Miroku greeted cheerfully and stood up to greet the suitor properly when they entered the aroma filled room. "I didn't think that introductions would take so lo-" Miroku cut off his sentence when he saw who had arrived with the two girls. Only InuYasha seemed to notice.

"Miroku, this is Lord InuYasha of the Western region," Sango returned to the formal introductions as Kagome stood by quietly. "Lord InuYasha, I present you to the Princess' Champion, Miroku," just as Sango had finished, a servant appeared and the two began to converse quietly about some household matter.

No one seemed to be aware of the silence that was passing between InuYasha and Miroku.

The servant rushed away and Sango turned her attention back to the trio. "Lunch is served," she announced, "Everything seems to be in order. If there's anything you need, please notify one of the servants or send word for me." Sango didn't even bother to wait for any response before leaving to attend to other important duties.

With Sango gone, it meant that Kagome would have to take over. "Please sit," she said to InuYasha with a smile. He gave her a quick smile as he took his seat, his eyes returning to the Wind Guardian who had also taken his seat. As soon as the three were seated comfortably, the servants began to serve them their lunch, which consisted of soba noodles, vegetables, steamed rice and meat.

Miroku would have asked Kagome about her latest suitor, but he was too engrossed in his staring competition to do so. The two men stared at each other cautiously. Both could already tell that the other would be tricky to deal with.

Miroku was still a bit disoriented by the reappearance of the stranger who caused such uneasy feelings to stir within him. _I don't like this one bit_, the Champion thought as his stare turned into a subtle glare. InuYasha did the same.

The princess had once again lost herself in her own thoughts to notice InuYasha and Miroku's behaviour towards each other. This time around, meeting her suitor didn't seem as horrible as it once did. With so many uncertainties concerning the first meeting, one thing was for certain – InuYasha was unlike any other suitor that had come along her way.

"So, _InuYasha_," Miroku said the suitors name pointedly after eating some of his noodles, " Where did you say you were from again?"

Kagome took a peek at her suitor as Miroku's interrogation began. Did she really want to him to be driven away so quickly? Sango hadn't lied when she said her suitor would be a looker. And she did, after all, decide to put more effort in to making a match.

"It was the Western Regions, right?" Kagome filled in, "I think that's what Sango mentioned."

Miroku gave his Princess a questioning look, as if to say 'why are you interrupting the interrogation'. Kagome merely gave him an apologetic shrug, trying to convey her sorry through her dark eyes.

"That's right," InuYasha replied as he set aside his chopsticks, having finished his meal.

"Do you have family?" Miroku inquired, he tried not to glare at InuYasha, but couldn't rid himself of the ominous feeling he got seeing him.

"I did," the suitor replied flatly, but didn't elaborate. This piqued both Kagome and Miroku's interest.

"And?" the Champion attempted to get more information out of the suitor.

"I don't think it's the right topic to be talking about over food," InuYasha replied calmly, making a mental note to conjure up some story if the princess were to ask him about it later, which was most likely than not since the Wind Guardian had brought it up already.

"Fine then," Miroku didn't falter, "What do you know of Kagome and these lands?"

InuYasha wasn't sure if he should pretend he knew nothing of her past, or if he should be more honest. So he attempted to find a balance between the two, "I heard rumours of a princess looking for a husband so that she could strengthen her position as ruler and the position of her people." _Don't say anything about the Jewel, don't say anything about the Jewel…_ the half-demon had to remind himself.

Miroku eyed InuYasha warily, unable to shake the feeling that he was hiding something from them, "Why did you come here?"

"To see if it was possible to merge our two lands, through marriage."

Kagome tried not to feel disheartened by the business-like tone coming from her potential future husband.

"If you and Kagome were to be united, would you move here or would you take Kagome with you?"

InuYasha contemplated the least offensive reply, "I would take her with me to show her the Western regions, then the choice would be hers."

Miroku did not look pleased at such a diplomatic answer. "What are your thoughts on having concubines or mistresses?" the former monk decided to delve into more personal territory, hoping to scare off the suitor with his relentlessness.

InuYasha's dark orbs flashed dangerously, immediately thinking of his father and mother, but he bit the inside of his cheek. Tasting blood, he calmed himself down, "I think that's between the husband and wife, though personally, I don't think I'd need more than one partner."

Kagome blushed, and her shade turned brighter when InuYasha turned to look at her.

"I really hope that if things go well, I won't be marrying your Champion too," he said lightly, starting to wish that the Guardian would go away.

"We're a package deal. Is that a deal breaker?" Miroku raised an eyebrow at InuYasha questioningly.

The half-demon managed to grin at Miroku, "Not quite."

Kagome felt herself exhale in relief. She didn't realise that she had been holding her breath for InuYasha's response. It surprised her that she wanted the chance to get to know InuYasha, not because of necessity, but because of curiosity.

Miroku glared at InuYasha, and received a defiant stare in return. Challenge accepted.

Not noticing the exchange between the two, the princess smiled to herself.

"Would you like me to show you around?" Kagome interrupted the exchange as she stood up from her seat.

InuYasha followed suit, "Sure." It was finally time to get to business.

Kagome turned to her Champion with a small smile, "We'll see you later ok?"

Miroku forced a smile onto his face, "Of course, Princess. Be careful."

Kagome placed a reassuring hand on Miroku's shoulder, and led the way out.

Miroku watched as the two left him alone with his thoughts.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks :)


	4. Chapter Three

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the support so far, I really appreciate it! I hope you enjoy the next chapter :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

InuYasha walked in step with the princess, watching her with slight intrigue. He would be lying if he said he didn't find her attractive.. for a human, that is. She was shorter than him, and slender, easy to snap in half if he really wanted to. So he found it hard to imagine her possessing such a powerful item like the Sacred Jewel.

"The sleeping quarters are in this wing, and there are eight rooms in total," Kagome was explaining in a business-like tone as she continued to give the tour.

InuYasha snapped out of his reverie and nodded as his gaze followed the princess' gestures. They had previously been to the entrance hall, the dining area, the kitchen, and all seemed like unlikely hiding spots for the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls. Kagome's sleeping quarters was the only possibility so far, but how on earth was he going to convince the Princess to let him into her chambers? There had to be somewhere else..

"Do you have a weapons room?" he asked as they continued past the main hall that led to the bedrooms.

Kagome glanced at him, a spark of curiosity in her chocolate eyes and nodded. "We do, but it isn't much…" she trailed off meekly, "It's this way."

InuYasha promptly followed her as they turned the corner, "It's good to see what needs improvement, should we go ahead with a union."

Kagome nodded her understanding as they reached a door at the end of the hall, and she stopped briefly, "This is it." She slid the door open and stepped aside to let her suitor in.

InuYasha took a quick look around the room and made a show of inspecting the wall of swords, spears and bows. "Are these your strongest weapons?" he asked with a hint of curiosity in his voice. He watched as Kagome contemplated this and wondered to himself if she was thinking about the Jewel.

"I'm afraid this is all we have… Unless you count Miroku-" Kagome stopped short, wanting to kick herself, after nearly disclosing the truth about her Champion's Wind Tunnel – literally a secret weapon for them.

InuYasha raised his eyebrow questioningly, forcing his smirk to stay hidden knowing she had nearly revealed something important. "Is Miroku a good fighter?" he feigned interest.

"You could say that," Kagome concurred with a quick nod of her dark head.

"Maybe I could interest him in a sparring match?" he suggested half-seriously, delighted in the idea of besting the infamous Wind Guardian with a few of his own tricks.

Kagome laughed nervously at the thought, immediately thinking of how Miroku might get carried away and threaten her suitor with his Wind Tunnel, maybe even attempt to use it considering how InuYasha didn't seemed to be intimidated by him at all!

"There _is_ one last place that I'd like to show you," she changed the subject quickly, heading back the way they came, and leading InuYasha to the back of their property.

"Where are we going?"

Kagome turned back to face him, flashing him a genuinely happy smile, its brilliance disarming him for a second. Luckily, Kagome had already turned away and missed seeing InuYasha's step falter. He shook off the buzz he felt from her smile, and focused on his task.

"My most favourite place within the palace grounds," she informed him, a happily sentimental tone seeping into her voice.

InuYasha was definitely interested. Another promising lead perhaps? He followed as Kagome led them to the back garden. The large space was covered in green blades of grass, swaying in the gentle breeze. There were a few scattered bushes with a few pink flowers in bloom, though InuYasha had no idea what species of flower they could be. A gravel path lay before them, with stepping stones embedded in them showing you the way to the heart of the garden where a magnificent tree stood proudly, its branches offering a welcoming shade over a stone bench placed beneath it.

"The Goshinboku," Kagome introduced warmly and she looked up at it, her eyes tinted with nostalgia. She sat on the bench and patted the spot next to her as an invitation for her suitor to join her. "It's our Sacred Tree. A monument in the Higurashi family, you could say. It's been here even before I was born, and I'm sure decades before my parent's time too," Kagome's dark eyes turned sad. "It was almost the last thing standing the day we were attacked, everything else was in ruin…" she whispered softly.

InuYasha would have struggled to hear her if it wasn't for his demon self, amplifying his human traits. Now seemed to be his chance to form some sort of bond with the girl.

"I lost my family when I was young too," he said truthfully and Kagome looked at him with her dark eyes. "But I turned out ok," he added with a grin, and Kagome couldn't help but laugh.

"You're forced to grow up too quickly," Kagome stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

InuYasha nodded his understanding, briefly reminiscing about his own past. If he really thought about, he and Kagome did have a few things in common.

"But even if my family had survived the demon attack, I still don't think I would have grown up with a normal childhood," the princess added with a heavy heart.

"What makes you say that?" he questioned, with curious eyes gazing at the young girl before him.

"I had a lot of responsibility growing up," Kagome admitted. "But I guess being born into a noble family does that to you," she gave him a sad smile.

"Doesn't it make you sad being here if you have such a tragedy attached to this place?" InuYasha wondered, deciding that if he was going to spend the next two weeks wooing the girl, he may as well get to know her. He pushed away his thoughts of the Sacred Jewel and focused on the moment that he was having with this girl sitting beside him, letting himself relax a fraction – enough to enjoy the scenery and the company.

"Yes and no," Kagome answered truthfully, "I mean, sure it's a constant reminder of what happened to me in the past. But it's also a reminder that if I have the strength in me, I can make it through the storm. And I get support from my friends too."

"Hmmm…" InuYasha pondered this. He couldn't really say the same for himself, having been alone for so long. But he could never forget Jin and the strength he was able to gain by being taken under his wing. And by losing him as well. He had grown to depend on no one but himself.

The two sat in a comfortable silence for a while, both seemed to take in their surroundings and were lost in their own thoughts.

InuYasha's instincts kicked in, telling him that they had an audience and he felt a smirk coming on, but bit the inside of his cheek to stop it from surfacing.

He reached down, laid his hand on Kagome's and gently held her hand in his. Her hand was small, and he couldn't help but relish in the feeling of its warmth, and how neatly it complemented his own. The half-demon felt the princess' surprise but felt encouraged when she didn't pull away.

"Kagome," he whispered and gazed at her with his own dark eyes, and for the first time, he took in all of her – her chocolate brown eyes that held a deep kindness and purity that it seemed capable of looking into a person's soul, the soft curves of her face, and the way a few loose tendrils framed her features perfectly. The more he stared at her, the stronger the feeling was of wanting to pull her closer to him, to feel her body against his own, and feel the warmth he knew was there.

What was he thinking?! He had to stop getting overly distracted by the girl! _Stupid human_, he grumbled mentally, referring to both Kagome and his own human self.

"Thanks for showing me this place," InuYasha managed, shocked at the slight unsteadiness in his voice.

Kagome quickly looked down at their hands, then back up at InuYasha. "I'm glad I did," she replied with a soft smile. She savoured the moment they were sharing and took in the scenery once more as an unexpected peace came over her.

The Wind Guardian glared daggers at Kagome's suitor from the big bush he was hiding behind. To say he was in shock would be an understatement. Kagome had never ever _ever_ brought anyone apart from Sango and himself to the Goshinboku.

Miroku had watched Kagome mature beyond her years far too early, and the Goshinboku had been somewhat like a sanctuary for the princess within the confines of her home. But he knew it was also a reminder of the future for her, and for all of them. To have brought InuYasha to such an important place must mean that Kagome really was serious about finding a suitor. _Unless… Sango put her up to it!_ Miroku grew suspicious where he hid.

The former monk knew that her marriage was inevitable, but a part of him wished that they could remain as they were, and the Higurashi lands would not go under. He didn't want the dynamics of the trio to change, and he knew they would once Kagome was wed.

What if her husband decided that the Champion was no longer needed? Surely they wouldn't just cast him aside… But he knew of no other position. At least Sango would be safe as the Advisor, and if that position was to be made redundant, the demon exterminator could always go back to being a lady in waiting.. or a demon exterminator. _Perhaps Sango and I could travel the lands, ridding it of nuisances, one demon at a time…_ The Wind Guardian wondered to himself, not wanting to become too disheartened at the fact that Kagome would soon be married, and he could possibly lose his best friend.

Lucky for him, his attention was soon diverted back to the couple under the tree when he noticed InuYasha reach for Kagome's hand. Miroku was furious, but at the same time, he couldn't help but feel intrigued that Kagome hadn't slapped him or pulled away – a reaction that Miroku was used to receiving from the numerous women he had hit on many times before. If he wasn't suspicious of InuYasha, and didn't feel threatened by the potential of losing Kagome, he may have even gone so far as to befriend him. _Maybe…_ the former monk contemplated reluctantly to himself. Shaking his head at the idea, he turned his attention back to the two and watched for any further development.

It had been a long time since InuYasha had had a peaceful moment like this. So long, he couldn't even remember. Maybe when he was a child with his mother? But ever since he had been left on his own, it had always just been about power, danger and survival. He may not admit it out loud, but he did admit to himself that he didn't mind sharing this moment with the Higurashi Princess, even if it was somewhat based on a lie. Though to give himself some credit, he did briefly mention his childhood, and there was no lie in that.

_What does it matter anyway?_ The half demon thought to himself, seeing Kagome out of the corner of his eye, _It's only for two weeks, and once I know where to get the Jewel, I just have to get rid of her… _

InuYasha gave a quick smile when Kagome looked up at him, causing her to blush a bright pink. InuYasha couldn't help but smirk at her reaction.

"What?" Kagome stammered and quickly looked away.

"I guess I'm just not used to having a woman react to me that way," InuYasha replied, the smirk still on his face.

"W-Well.. it's not everyday I'm alone with a man other than Miroku, and he doesn't exactly count," Kagome feigned indignation to try and mask her embarrassment.

"I thought you'd be an expert by now, with all the other suitors I'm sure you've spent time with before me," he mocked lightly, and a small smile replaced his smirk when Kagome actually did give him an indignant pout.

"The others didn't actually last as long as you," Kagome admitted with a dismissive shrug, "Miroku was quick to scare them away. And I'm actually glad he did."

"Not ready yet?"

"Not ready yet," she confirmed. "Plus none of the others were like you," she added in a whisper she hoped he didn't hear.

But of course, InuYasha heard, "Not like me?"

"Never mind," she waved her hand dismissively, wanting to kick herself, making a mental note not to say such things out loud. "If you're feeling up to it, I can show you around the village," Kagome suggested, changing the subject away from her previous comment.

"That might be a good idea. It probably isn't good for your Champion's back to be crouched behind the bushes for so long," InuYasha replied and gestured to the aforementioned bush.

Kagome turned to look at the bush and a slight rustle confirmed a presence there.

"Miroku," the Princess called out in a reprimanding voice.

A man clad in black and blue robes, popped out of the bushes in a hurry with a sheepish grin directed at his charge. "Just wanted to check in on you," Miroku gave an awkward laugh, and then shot InuYasha a deadly glare for being snitched on. _How on earth did he know I was there? Did he see me approach them before? _Miroku wondered.

"Well, I hope your snooping was worth the sore back," Kagome shook her head with loving disapproval, if there was such a thing.

"My back is fine," the Wind Guardian replied in a clipped tone and gave InuYasha another pointed look, "Thank you for your _kind_ consideration,_ Suitor_."

InuYasha smirked at Miroku, "You could be one of my staff in the near future, so I'm just looking out for my people."

"How thoughtful," Miroku replied sarcastically.

Kagome rolled her eyes. She wasn't stupid, she knew, and could see quite clearly, that InuYasha and Miroku were challenging one another constantly. She loved Miroku for the effort he was putting in, and she had to admit that she did enjoy the fact that InuYasha definitely wasn't one of the other spineless suitors that had come along her way. InuYasha had spirit in him. He was a bit of an enigma to her - a little rough around the edges, but she could tell there was more to him than meets the eye. And surprisingly, she wanted to learn more about him. _Well I'd have to if he's going to be my husband_, she smiled to herself.

"Kagome?" Miroku was giving her a puzzled look.

She snapped out of her momentary daze, "InuYasha and I will be going to the village, so you can take the rest of the afternoon off, Miroku."

"Are you sure?" Miroku asked uncertainly, never really having been dismissed by Kagome before.

"Mmhmm. Maybe you can help Sango with something?" Kagome suggested, "She has so much paperwork to go through, I'm sure she wouldn't mind the extra help."

"If you're worried about her safety, I'm skilled with a sword so I can protect her," InuYasha added nonchalantly.

_It's you I'm worried about_, Miroku thought but said flatly, "Please do." The Champion addressed the princess with a small bow, "I'll be taking my leave then."

Kagome nodded and smiled at him reassuringly, "I'll see you when we get back ok?"

Miroku nodded and waited for the two to pass him by, watching their departing backs.

"Can we drop by my guest room? I left my sword there," InuYasha said as they walked back through the palace.

"Oh, so you weren't joking?" Kagome asked as she led the way to the room Sango had set up for her suitor.

"My father left me a sword, so I've trained with it since I was really young," InuYasha explained briefly as they reached his room. While he went inside to grab his sword, Kagome waited outside.

The Princess tucked that bit of information away while she waited, and InuYasha soon returned carrying a sheathed sword that he had attached to the side of his hakama.

"Anything else you're really good at?" Kagome asked as they fell in step with one another, making their way out of the palace and towards the outer gates.

InuYasha thought about this seriously for a moment. There were heaps of things he was better at than a human, being a half-demon – sniffing, running, jumping, vision.. but fighting was probably his most notable skill.

"Not really," he said simply, with a shake of his head.

"Now you're just being modest," Kagome smiled.

The two were interrupted momentarily at the gates by the guards greetings of 'Good afternoon'. And with a quick reply and kind smile, they started to make their way towards the village that lay just ahead of them.

"Are you good at anything?" InuYasha asked conversationally.

"Ummm.." Kagome thought carefully, "If anything, it would probably be archery."

_Now that's interesting_, Inuyasha noted to himself_, I'd never pegged her for something like that_. "Moving targets?"

"Sometimes," Kagome answered, "Miroku takes me out to train every now and then. It was something they taught me after the incident, so I'd at least know how to use some sort of weapon in case of an emergency."

"Makes sense.."

Kagome seemed to notice that InuYasha was interested in her weapon choice and she added, "A sword was too hard for me to handle, and they didn't like the idea of me being in close combat."

"That also makes sense," her suitor nodded his understanding.

Kagome and InuYasha were soon upon the village, and while most of the villagers were tending to their daily tasks, it was a child that noticed their arrival first.

"Kagome! Kagome!" a young child called out to her excitedly and was already running towards them.

Kagome beamed at the little boy running to greet them, his orange hair was like a beacon and his green eyes shined brightly with happiness and a hint of mischievousness.

"This will probably be the first of many introductions today," Kagome warned InuYasha with a sheepish smile.

"I'll have to do it eventually right?" InuYasha replied, hinting at their possible future together and Kagome's smiled brightened. InuYasha was slightly surprised that the Princess could be genuinely pleased at that idea, and felt a slight twinge of guilt knowing the charade he was putting up. But he quickly brushed that emotion aside – there was no room for weakness and doubts on this mission.

"Hello Shippo," Kagome's cheery voice recalled his attention to the current situation. The princess had squatted down so that she was relatively on the same level as the child before her.

"Have you come to play with us today?" the little boy asked eagerly, practically bouncing on his little heels.

"Not today, Shippo," Kagome shook her head apologetically, "I've got a friend visiting, and I just wanted to show him around." Kagome looked up at InuYasha briefly, which brought the boy's attention to him. It seemed like now was the first time the boy was noticing his presence – or at least acknowledging it.

"I've never seen him around," Shippo narrowed his green eyes suspiciously at this new person before him "Is he another one of your suitors?"

Kagome nearly fell back in shock, "Where'd you hear that from?"

"Miroku keeps me up to date with these things," Shippo said proudly, and it even seemed to make him just that little bit taller.

Kagome laughed, "Is that right? Well, I'll have to have a few words with him when I get home later, won't I?"

"What's a suitor anyway?" Shippo asked quizzically.

Kagome waved a hand dismissively. "Never you mind," she said lightly, "This is my friend, InuYasha. And Shippo here is the village prankster, aren't you?"

"Am not!" the orange haired child disagreed emphatically, but the proud look on his face and mischievous glint in his eyes said otherwise.

"Where's Rin today?" Kagome wondered, knowing that Shippo and Rin, another village child, liked to play together.

"She's gone to pick some herbs I think.. For her training with Kaede," Shippo answered simply.

"I see," Kagome replied, "Why don't you go keep an eye on her then? Make sure she's ok."

Shippo nodded his agreement, happy to play the role of protector. It was a big role to fill for such a little person, but he was eager to do so. "Ok!" he exclaimed with a wide grin.

Kagome ruffled his hair lovingly, "Don't get up to too much trouble ok?"

"I promise… I'll try!" Shippo chuckled at his own humour. "Bye Kagome!" he added happily, but gave InuYasha a dark look before heading off to find Rin.

InuYasha glowered at the kid's insolence. He definitely did _not_ like Shippo at all. Or maybe it was just kids in general. Regardless, he was glad that the kid decided to go away.

"Sorry about that," Kagome apologised sincerely, "He's normally really friendly. I think it might just be because you're an outsider."

Kagome's suitor just dismissed it with a shrug, his eyes already wandering as he scouted the area for possible threats, hiding places or anything out of the ordinary. They walked through, and Kagome politely introduced him to anyone that stopped to talk to them. He noticed how much the children loved to spend time with the princess, and that all the villagers all seemed to genuinely care about her. InuYasha had never seen such a relationship between a ruler and their people before. It really made him wonder what was so special about the girl beside him.

The half-demon listened intently to Kagome's stories of the villagers – how hard the children studied when they weren't playing, how hard the farmers worked at maintaining their fields, how Kaede educated the women in medicinal herbs and remedies to help each household in times of sickness, and then she briefly mentioned how hard everyone had worked together to rebuild their home over the years.

When he took note of his surroundings, it really was just an ordinary village. There were scattered huts situated next to the main fields and watering hole. While some villagers owned a goat or a few chickens, there was also a main farm where he could see some cows and sheep grazing. And a few meters away from said farm was a medium sized stable next to a paddock filled with a handful of horses. It wasn't obvious if the farm or stables belonged to one particular family, but it wouldn't surprise him if it were a communal asset. There was a very familial feeling to the whole thing that InuYasha admitted he had desired to have a very long time ago when he was much younger than he was now.

"It's not anything special, but what I love about this place is how close everyone is," Kagome was explaining as they started to walk back to the palace an hour later, "So it would be nice to marry someone who also feels the importance of the support we get from family and friends. I mean, I wouldn't be here without any of these people. And I think any other person is the same, whether they like to admit it or not."

"You have a really good thing going here, Princess," InuYasha told her with truth behind his words.

"Yeah," Kagome agreed with a smile, "I'm really lucky."

"Maybe I'll be lucky and get to be a part of this too," he said so simply that his words made her blush.

Kagome could only reply with a shy smile, but that was enough. InuYasha knew that if he played his cards right, he could get her to talk about her role as the Keeper of the Sacred Jewel. It had only been their first day together, and she had already revealed more of her personal life than he thought he would get at this stage.

When the two were back in the castle, Kagome had dropped him off back at his room so that he could take a break, not wanting to overwhelm him with too much. She knew that Sango wanted them to spend as much time together as possible, but she was worried that InuYasha would get sick of it all too quickly.

"I'm just going to attend to some things with Sango and Miroku," Kagome explained remaining at the entrance to the guest room as InuYasha made his way inside, "So I can come and get you for dinner later, if you like."

"Sounds good."

"Ok," she nodded, making a mental note to do so later on, "And I'll have someone attend to you in case you need anything."

Kagome gave him a quick bow before sliding the bedroom screen closed, leaving InuYasha to his thoughts.

Kagome made her way to Sango's room where she knew the ex-demon slayer was going through piles of paperwork that detailed the various expenses of their village, as well as a few other things.

"Come in!" Sango called out after Kagome knocked on the wooden frame of the screen door. The Royal Advisor looked up as the princess entered and raised an eyebrow questioningly, "Done so soon?"

Kagome ignored the question and asked one of her own, "Where's Miroku?"

Sango replied by pointing her quill to the darkened corner of her room where the former monk sat sulking.

"Why is he sulking?" Kagome whispered to Sango as she took a seat beside her friend.

"He's upset that you went off with InuYasha without him," Sango replied with clear approval in her eyes.

"_And_ you took him to the Goshinboku…" Miroku added in a gloomy voice.

Sango rolled her eyes at the Champion's dramatic mood, "He thought I put you up to it too. So when I found out he had been spying on you and Lord InuYasha, I gave him a good whack." Sango's eyes shone excitedly, "I assume things are going well so far? He is still here after all."

"I think so," Kagome said with uncertain hope. While she hated the idea of marrying a complete stranger, she also felt like she could actually like InuYasha. It was still too early to tell, but hopefully her search for a suitor really had come to an end.

"Well it's a good sign that Miroku hasn't managed to scare him off yet," Sango sounded happy at that.

"Exactly!" Miroku exclaimed, getting up from his position on the floor, "There is something seriously wrong with him! Why hasn't he gone running for the hills yet?!"

"Stop being ridiculous, Mirkou," Sango scolded as her eyes narrowed dangerously, "You should be happy that our search could be coming to an end, especially since Kagome doesn't seem to hate him altogether."

"I still think there's something not quite right about him…" Miroku muttered under his breath and crossed his arms defensively, but did as Sango told him.

"Well he's in his room now, and I told him that I'd get him later for dinner," Kagome informed her two closest friends, "And if you guys don't need me for anything, I might lie down for a bit too." The princess wasn't really tired, but she did want to collect her thoughts and ruminate over the progress so far with InuYasha.

"Good idea," Sango agreed wholeheartedly and she placed a stack of papers to one side of the table, "Today must have been quite taxing on you. If you'd like, I can have one of the girls draw you a hot bath?"

"That would be nice," Kagome accepted Sango's offer, making her way back to the entrance of the room.

"If I haven't finished up in here, I'll get someone to let you know about your bath, otherwise I'll come see you myself," Sango said as she stretched her arms above her head and shook her shoulders, dispelling the stiffness in her back from having been sitting there for the past few hours.

"Thanks Sango," Kagome said gratefully before she slid the door closed behind her.

Sango turned to face Miroku once Kagome had left, "So why aren't you escorting her back to her room like a good Champion?"

Miroku grumbled to himself before answering the woman he considered his beloved, though she may not know it just yet, "Does it not bother you that Kagome is getting too close to this InuYasha character too quickly?"

Sango looked puzzled at this, "Isn't that the point? We knew the time would come that Kagome would have to marry. She is the last of the Higurashi bloodline, Miroku. If she doesn't marry, the line will die with her. And not just that, we need to form an alliance with a capable ruling family to protect Kagome and the Jewel."

Miroku did a bit more grumbling as he thought on what Sango had said. He knew she was right. They had gone through this process before. "That may be the case, but I don't have to like it," he said quite tetchily.

Sango laughed. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous of InuYasha," she teased with a twinkle in her eyes.

"You know I only have eyes for you, my dear Sango," Miroku replied smoothly without missing a beat.

"But your hands have an appreciation for _all_ women right?" she replied crisply, though her cheeks were burning a bright red – something Miroku loved to see.

"A habit I am trying to curb," he smirked as he reached out for Sango and pretended to go for her chest.

Sango crossed her arms over her breasts protectively. "Miroku!" she reprimanded him, though she knew he was too far to actually reach her, "Stop slacking off and go be a good Champion. Make sure you see if she's ok."

Miroku sighed resignedly as he also made his way to leave. He turned back to face Sango just before he left, "You know things will change once she's married…"

"I know," Sango replied with a grim smile, "But we'll always be there for her."

"Yes we will," he agreed. "But I'd like to talk to you… about us... before she's married," Miroku ventured the topic cautiously. While he might have feelings for Sango, he couldn't be sure that she felt the same way, hence the talk he wanted to have.

Sango looked caught off guard at the suggestion, blushing a bright pink. "Ok," she squeaked, her cheeks burning brighter at her own silly girlish reaction.

Miroku gave her a final smile before heading off to Kagome's room.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope that was to your liking :) Please R&R! Also, I have another AU InuxKag story coming up (still in the process of typing up the first chapter), so keep an eye out in case it interests you! Thanks everyone :)


End file.
